Comenzar de Cero
by Nian
Summary: One shot Yaoi Despues de la ruptura final, Hanamichi valora a su Zorro, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, podra el zorro perdonarlo?


COMENZAR DE CERO

Por Nian

HanaRuHana

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, lo noto al ver el reloj que le había regalado su ex novio, estaba mas que triste, rondaba por Kanagawa sin rumbo, arrepentido de haberle hecho tanto daño a quien le entrego su corazón olvidándose de viejas riñas en cuestión de segundos. Había sido demasiado libertino, rencoroso y nunca le daba la suficiente importancia a su relación, aunque el no había tenido la culpa de todo.

Camino sin ver a donde se dirigía hasta que llego a la casa de su ex Zorro, no toco la puerta, aun tenia aquella llave que con una gran sonrisa y confianza Rukawa le entrego, cuando por fin Hanamichi le dio el SI. No hizo ruido al entrar, solo quería verlo, no deseaba molestarlo con su presencia, por eso se acerco con sigilo, cuidando su respiración, pero el deseo de tocarlo en ese momento se convirtió en una necesidad tan importante, como el respirar.

Había sido cruel, caprichoso y no se conformaba con nada, siempre exigía mas, y si había algo que su zorro no le cumplía, lo castigaba con el látigo de su desprecio, con su silencio y provocando a quien se le pusiera en frente para darle celos a su novio formal, eso era lo peor para Rukawa, ver a su novio ofreciéndose en su presencia a otro, a cualquier otro, lograba que aquel chico que no buscaba peleas se convirtiera en el mas violento del distrito, mas aun que Hanamichi.

Pero todo lo hacia por su Hana, para que nadie se lo quitara, para que el mundo entero supiera a quien le pertenecía el pelirrojo, no era posesivo por convicción, pero ese pelirrojo lograba despertar en el todos los sentimientos que habitan en un ser humano, además del amor.

Muchas veces pelearon, pero Rukawa intentaba no ser violento con Hanamichi, el creía firmemente que la agresión física entre parejas era el nivel mas bajo al que se podía llegar, un nivel donde el respeto no existía y por lo tanto el amor tampoco, pero eso a Hanamichi nunca le importo, pues cuando se sentía molesto buscaba pelear con su novio sin lograr nada, en ocasiones lanzaba el primer golpe, esperando recibir otro, pero Kaede no le respondía con violencia, al contrario, hacia todo lo posible por tranquilizar sus ánimos de pelear, el zorro simplemente lo abrazaba y le decía al oído las veces necesarias cuanto lo amaba, hasta que el enojo en Hanamichi desaparecía y se tranquilizaba, contándole a Kaede la razón de su furia descontrolada, ese tipo de detalles eran lo que Hanamichi mas amaba de Kaede, por que aunque sus peleas eran diarias, se amaban con el cuerpo y el alma.

Se acerco muy lentamente conteniendo la respiración, observándolo después de haber llorado mucho, después de haber terminado su relación ambos lo habían hecho por muchas horas, pero ahora Hanamichi estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento, infantil y caprichoso, voluble y volátil, y estaba ahí dispuesto a pedirle perdón de rodillas de ser necesario.

Se quito su chaqueta y su pantalón, no esperaba que Kaede al sentir su presencia se quedara quieto sin hacer o decir nada, pero quería intentar por lo menos hacer el amor con Kaede Rukawa una vez más.

Por suerte Kaede siempre dormía con solo su bóxer, y esa noche no hacia frió por lo que lentamente fue descubriendo el varonil cuerpo de su ex amante, que dormía boca arriba, con una de sus manos sobre su abdomen y la otra sobre la almohada, eso haría su deseo mas fácil de cumplir.

Se quito toda su ropa y con cuidado se hinco sobre la cama, había perdido mucho peso desde que había comenzado su relación con Kaede, las peleas, el sexo y el ejercicio lo hicieron mas ligero, por eso Kaede no despertó. Recargo su peso en sus manos y rodillas sin tocar a Kaede, quien dormía como un Ángel, se quedo viéndolo por unos segundos mas pensando en lo difícil que había sido el simple hecho de respirar, al saber que su ultima pelea había sido definitiva, que jamás volvería a estar con el. Rogaba a dios que le diera otra oportunidad, estaba seguro de que esa no la desperdiciaría, estaba seguro que ahora seria el quien cedería en todos los caprichos de su Kaede y que jamás volvería a insinuársele a nadie y que ni siquiera volvería a hablarle a quien pudiera causarle molestias a su zorro. Nunca mas volvería a faltarle al respeto, lo amaría sin condiciones y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Había sido cruel y orgulloso, se había dado a desear como nunca en su vida pudo hacerlo, fue exigente a mas no poder, de tiempo, de amor, de placer y de su Kaede, no lo supo hasta ahora, pero su comportamiento estaba desgastando a su amado y el no lo había querido notar, simplemente su ego era mas grande que su amor por Rukawa.

Con mucha suavidad recorrió el cuerpo pálido de su ex novio, con sus labios y su calido aliento, no deseaba despertarlo aun, quería que su placer durara y que no se concentrara en el coito. Aun recordaba su primera vez, Kaede había sido dulce y tierno, no lo había lastimado nunca, fue paciente, y muy suave, beso su cuerpo entero y le dio placer a cada centímetro de su ser. El deseaba hacer lo mismo, deseaba darle tanto placer como le fuera posible, aunque fuera la última vez.

Con suavidad fue despojando a su zorro de la única prenda que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto la virilidad de quien consideraba seria su único hombre. Lo toco con sus labios, logrando de inmediato la reacción esperada en el miembro de su ex amante, contento con el resultado siguió rozando con su aliento la masculinidad de su zorro, haciéndolo con menos inhibición, mientras Kaede seguía durmiendo, aceptando instintivamente las caricias que le brindaba con quien soñó alguna vez compartir su vida para siempre.

Decidió dejarse llevar por sus deseos y por fin introdujo en su boca el miembro erecto del durmiente, succionándolo con suavidad, deseando que no despertara, esperando hacer el amor por ultima vez, sin tener que soportar aquella mirada de dolor que lo hacia sentirse como un bastardo.

Deseo tocarse a si mismo, pero decidió esperar, quería besar el cuerpo entero de su ex novio una vez mas, y así lo hizo, dejo por un segundo el erecto miembro de su amante besando el pecho descubierto de Kaede, donde tantas veces había dormido, tan tranquilamente como nunca en su vida había podido. Lo beso con suavidad, subía y bajaba desde el cuello hasta el estomago, gimiendo quedo, lo deseaba, lo aceptaba deseaba que Kaede despertara y participara en su acto sexual, que lo tocara, que lo besara, que lo amara una vez mas. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, sin darse cuenta y sus sollozos se hacia mas notorios, levanto el rostro y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar que aquellos pozos azules lo miraban con seriedad.

-Lo siento! ... Yo ... – no se movió, solo dijo lo único que se le ocurrió, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y su corazón arrepentido.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo se sentó, sin hacer ninguna mueca, ningún gesto, ningún ruido. En ese momento Hanamichi no sabia que esperar, aun así le sorprendió cuando Kaede lo tomo por los hombros y con un gesto de molestia lo beso.

Succiono sus labios hasta que mas rojos no pudieron quedar, los mordió e introdujo su lengua en la boca que le daba la bienvenida, lo siguió besando con todas las ganas que tenia de hacerlo suyo una vez mas. Quería tenerlo otra vez en sus brazos, quería poseer ese cuerpo bronceado, definitivamente eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento.

Hanamichi se alegro de la reacción de Kaede, eso le dio esperanzas, tal vez aun podía pedir otra oportunidad, tal vez Kaede aun podía perdonarlo y amarlo otra vez.

Su sueño se había hecho realidad, ahí estaba en su cama una vez mas, estaba seguro de que estaba ahí para pedirle otra oportunidad, pero Kaede tenia otra idea en mente. Lo sentó sobre sus piernas y apretó con sus grandes manos las nalgas del pelirrojo, acercando sus dedos a aquel apretado pasaje, no le iba a pedir permiso, así que simplemente lo hizo, no quería lastimarlo al penetrarlo, por eso decidió, sin hablar, dilatar el ano de quien había invadido su casa sin su permiso.

No esperaba que lo tratara bien, solo quería pertenecerle una vez mas, sentirlo dentro, disfrutar su cuerpo y hacer esa noche inolvidable, pero nunca pudo quitarse de la mente el saber que seria la ultima vez, aun así le pediría perdón una vez mas.

Cuando lo consideró listo, simplemente sin avisar lo penetro, estaba molesto no solo con el pelirrojo, también consigo mismo por haber sido tan tonto, por haberle permitido tantas humillaciones, por haberle concedido cada uno de sus caprichos y por haberle pedido perdón tantas veces sin realmente ser el culpable de todas sus peleas.

Hanamichi comenzó a moverse sobre el miembro que tantas veces le dio placer, se abrazo a Kaede con fuerza, sintiéndose lleno, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto feliz.

Kaede tomo las caderas de su ex novio moviéndolo con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo, deseando saciar el deseo de tener a su Hana una vez mas.

Ambos se movían con fuerza, no era violencia, solo pasión, aquella tan explosiva que en ocasiones lograba sacar chispas en sus encuentros. Hanamichi no dejaba de derramar todas las lagrimas que no podía contener, deseaba volver con Kaede, con su único novio, con la única persona que verdaderamente lo amo y a quien verdaderamente ahora sabia que amaba.

-Lo .. siento .. Ah ... ah ... – vocalizo su sentir, esperando una respuesta, pero al no recibir ninguna volvió a insistir – Per ... doname! – en ese momento recibió una estocada mas profunda recibiendo así un placer inmensurable – OH ... ah ... ah .. – gimió con fuerza echando su cuello hacia atrás pero sin soltar los hombros de Kaede – Ah ... TE ... AMO .. Ah ... ah ... – siguió gimiendo hasta que su orgasmo llego y el de Kaede también.

Respiraban muy agitados, cansados, pero aun Kaede no había dicho nada. Hanamichi por fin recupero el ritmo de su respiración, no se movió esperando una respuesta, pero al no escuchar nada de la boca de su ex novio, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer con mas fuerza y dolor.

-Kaede ... por favor! – rogó por primera vez, iba dispuesto a todo y si tenia que humillarse lo haría – Respóndeme – suplico una vez mas, buscando su mirada sin poder reflejarse en ella.

-No ... – lo dijo en un susurro.

-Dame otra oportunidad, te lo suplico, cambiare, te lo prometo, por favor ... – no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, esta dispuesto a insistir las veces que fuera necesario, por lo menos esa noche.

-No puedo ... – aun no lo miraba, sus manos habían abandonado las caderas del pelirrojo – No podemos continuar ...

-Pero ... pero Yo te Amo! – ahora estaba desesperado – Ya no me amas? – jamás había tenido tanto miedo al esperar una respuesta.

-JA! ... – Kaede solo sonrió tristemente, por fin centrando su mirada en la del pelirrojo – Jamás podría dejar de amarte – llevo una de sus manos al rostro húmedo de su ex novio y acerco sus labios, sintiéndose como un maldito al ver caer las lagrimas de su único amor.

-Entonces? Por que ...? – pregunto atónito con el argumento de su ex novio.

-No puedo darte otra oportunidad – sonrió y beso suavemente los rojos labios de Hanamichi, quien solo abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada – Lo que necesitamos es ... Comenzar de Cero ... conocernos de nuevo, y no permitir que cosas sin importancia opaquen el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Cuando Hanamichi entendió lo que Kaede quiso decir, sonrió, y lo abrazo con fuerza, recargando su rostro mas húmedo aun sobre el hombro de su "nuevo novio", llorando ya no de dolor o de tristeza, sino de felicidad, agradecido con Kami sama y Kaede.

OWARI!

N/A: Pues que les parecio, Ya se que no esta muy bueno, pero me llego la inspiración en la noche y no me aguante las ganas de escribirlo, espero que se haya entendido la intención principal del fic, y que me escriban su opinión sobre mi ultimo One Shot, por que es el primer angst que escribo con lemmon. Bueno, agradeceré a quien lo lea y me deje conocer su opinión, ok, y este no es el fic de San Valentín, ese lo voy a poner el Lunes ok,bueno hasta lueguin!


End file.
